


The Ski Trip

by purplebylove



Series: The Series of Events [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Nini and Ricky never got together. The group goes on a trip to a ski lodge, where Nini ends up sharing a bed with Ricky, forcing the pair to finally confront ten years of, seemingly, unrequited love.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Gina Porter/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: The Series of Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624663
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Nini and Ricky have been best friends practically their whole life, so sharing a bed with him should be no big deal. They've done it before, granted that was when they were like 9 and didn't even know why sharing a bed would be awkward. Still, when Ashlyn listed everyone who would be sharing a room at their weekend theater trip to a ski lodge, she was not expecting to hear her name paired with Ricky's.

Carlos and Sebastian were sharing a room. EJ and Ashlyn would be sharing a room. Gina and Kourtney would be sharing a room. That left the last bedroom, which was the biggest and could reasonably occupy three people, to Nini, Ricky, and Big Red.

Nobody else had any qualms, and neither Ricky nor Big Red said anything about it, so Nini had kept quiet. For the entire bus ride, all Nini could think about was the sleeping arrangement. Ricky and Big Red sharing the bed would probably be the most reasonable, but she knew both of them would feel bad, and she would end up sleeping in the bed, with one of the boys on the pullout couch and one on the floor. 

But then _she_ would be the one left feeling like a jerk, so she would offer to share the bed with one of them. It's not that she doesn't like Big Red, but being closer to Ricky, it would make more sense. Which had lead her to the conclusion that was making her feel something she had never felt before and couldn't even really identify.

_I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as Ricky._

Once the bus stops, everyone scrambles out the door to their luggage, then hurries inside. In the lobby, Miss Jenn is waiting for them.   
  
"Okay, so here's the plan. Everyone put their belongings in their room, then you all have about an hour and a half to hang out." Miss Jenn says once everyone has settled down. "We'll meet back here at 7 for dinner, then a movie."  
  
Nini gets the key and makes her way upstairs to the room. Unsurprisingly, she's the first one there. The room is nice; it's pretty much what she expected. There's a full-sized bed against the wall, in the center. To either side are two wooden night stands. In front of the bed is a pullout couch, with a coffee table in front of it, and mounted to the wall is a TV. There are paintings on the wall and other knick-kacks on a table near the door, along with two dressers on opposite walls,

Nini starts putting her clothes in one of the dressers, wondering how she's going to survive this trip. She had feelings of Ricky once upon a time when they were younger, but she had never told him, and if he had the same feelings for her, he certainly never said anything. Then they got older and she met EJ last year, and he met Gina, and she assumed that things would be like that for a while. Except neither of those relationships really worked out, and she thought she was over Ricky, but the idea of being that close to him made her realize just how utterly screwed she really was.

The door opens and Nini looks up, sharing a smile with her two friends. "This is a nice room."  
  
"Yeah," Ricky agrees. "But there's only one bed."  
  
"You two can share the bed." Big Red immediately offers, and Ricky shoots him a look, almost disapproving. Big Red puts his hands up and there's a moment of silence before Ricky clears his throat.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" He rubs the back of his neck and Nini nods.

"So it's settled." Big Red says, finishing unpacking. Nini notices how quickly he leaves the room and smiles fondly - he's probably on his way to see Ashlyn.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Ricky asks, interrupting Nini's thoughts.   
  
Nini shrugs. "Sure, I could use the fresh air."  
  
 _That was definitely an understatement_ , Nini thinks.

Outside, the snow falls lightly. There are prints in the white vastness, probably from them coming inside. Ricky leads her to a clearing that's untouched, through two trees and into a forest. There, it's quieter than anything Nini has ever been exposed to. It's nice.

Until Ricky breaks the silence.  
  
"If you don't want to share the bed tonight, I get it." Ricky blurts out, the tips of his ears getting red. She's not sure if it's because of the cold or because he's embarrassed, but it's a lot cuter than she wants it to be.  
  
Nini sighs. "It's fine, really. We're best friends."  
  
"It's just been weird since everything with EJ and Gina." Ricky looks down, kicking at debris in front of him.

Gina and Ricky were good together. So were Nini and EJ. It just didn't work out, and neither Gina or EJ would tell them why. Nini had suspected with EJ that it had something to do with Ricky, but Nini had always been supportive of Gina and Ricky, so she can't imagine it was the same thing for her.

"I can understand why." Nini observes. "Considering we broke up in the midst of the musical rehearsals."  
  
"Probably not the best idea." Ricky laughs, and he stops, turning to her. "But I'm glad we're here now."  
  
"Me too." Nini agrees.

They continue walking around and talking until Ricky pulls out his phone. The bright LED display shows the time as 6:50 and they head back to the lodge, where everyone's already in the dining area. They sit in two empty seats next to Big Red and Ashlyn, who are both looking at them with raised eyebrows, but neither says whatever they're thinking.  
  
"It's smells good in here." Ricky says, ignoring their friend's looks.

"Roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and everything else you would expect at a Thanksgiving dinner." Ashln tells him.

At exactly 7, the serving line is open. They all get their plates and head to the long food bar, piling their plates full. 

"This is probably the best meal I've had in a while." Ricky says with satisfaction as he finishes the last bite on his plate.

"Your dad really needs to learn to cook now that your mom isn't around." Big Red says.

"Or I could always teach you." Nini offers.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ricky agrees.

Once the meal is over, they pile into the lounge. Once again, Nini finds herself next to Ricky on the couch. Perhaps even a little too close, and it makes her heart race. If it's this bad now, she can't imagine what it will be like when she's in bed with him.

They're watching the most recent release, _Last Christmas,_ and Nini finds herself getting emotional. The idea of soul mates has always been something that Nini contemplated a lot. If she had one, she had thought, it was Ricky, but in a platonic way. They had been best friends since Kindergarten and he knew her better than anyone.   
  
She could feel his arm around her, and for a moment she froze before looking up. He gave her an easy smile and she leans into him.   
  
Moments like that were what made everything more difficult. She could smell his cologne, feel the heat emitting from him, and she felt so safe and comfortable. She never felt that with EJ, although she had wanted to. Breaking up with him hurt, not because she had feelings for him but because she didn't.   
  
Once the movie finishes, she informs her two room mates she's going to sleep, although they both have different ideas. Once in the room, alone, she gets under the blanket and blocks out the fact that soon, Ricky will be right beside her.

A couple hours later, she's woken up by Ricky's voice. "I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"You're just sleeping." Big Red seems annoyed at whatever issue Ricky is currently lamenting.

"Next to the girl I've had feelings for," Ricky lowers his voice, "for at least 6 years."  
  
At this information, Nini freezes. She wills her eyes to stay closed. Otherwise, they might realize she's awake, which could be disastrous for all of them.  
  
"And this weekend is the perfect chance to let her know!" Big Red has no care about how loud he's speaking, but Ricky makes a Sh'ing noise before responding.

"Maybe, but I don't want to ruin things."

This is where the conversation seems to die off, and she feels the weight of the bed sink beside her. She wants to turn over, open her eyes and tell him she feels the same way too. She wants to feel him close to her, like earlier. She wants so much, but she doesn't want to ruin things either like Ricky said, so she waits a moment, then turns to face him, pretending she's still asleep. As if she has no control of herself, she snuggles up against him.   
  
She feels an arm wrap around her, and that's how she falls asleep. No declarations of love, no heartfelt looks, no overt acts of affection. But for now, she'll take it. And maybe tomorrow, things will finally fall in to place.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ricky is still beside her; she didn't really expect him _not_ to be there, especially given the fact that she's more of a morning person, while Ricky loves to game all night. Still, her heart skips a beat when she sees him there. He looks so peaceful. Nini didn't know boys could look beautiful, but Ricky did look beautiful, effortlessly.   
  
It's only 8AM on a Saturday, so of course she's one of the only people awake. Ashlyn and Miss Jenn are also awake, sitting in the lobby, sipping steaming thermos' of coffee. Nini sits next to Ashley on the couch and sighs, "I could use a cup of coffee."  
  
"I'll go get you some." Miss Jenn offers, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Nini thanks her and then turns to Ashlyn.  
  
"I slept with Ricky."   
  
Before Nini can continue, Ashlyn's eyes get wide. "You did _what_ now? Nini, I thought you were saving-"

"Not like that." Nini says seriously. "We just slept in the same bed."  
  
"Isn't that a little awkward? The whole unrequited love thing and all." Ashlyn says, although she doesn't sound convinced. Nini gives her a look, prompting her to explain, but when she doesn't, Nini shrugs.

"There was no other way for it to work out." Nini bites at the tip of her nail anxiously.

"Well this way definitely won't work out in your favor." Ashlyn says bluntly, but a mischievous grin pulls at her lips. "Unless you tell him how you feel."  
  
"I am not telling him how I feel." Nini says crossly.  
  
"Tell who how you feel? Ricky?" Miss Jenn interrupts, pushing a black mug with a cream colored liquid into Nini's hands.

Nini takes a sip as Ashlyn nods. "This trip will be the death of her if she doesn't."  
  
"He likes her too, you know." Miss Jenn offers in consolation, and Ashlyn doesn't say anything. Nini looks between the two of them, trying to decide if she wants this conversation to continue. Luckily, she doesn't have to make that decision as the rest of the group files down the stairs.

"Miss Jenn, we're gonna go on the ski lift and hit the slopes." Ricky informs her. Nini suppresses a smile at his casual use of 'hit the slopes,' as if he had ever been skiing in his life. 

"Have fun!" She exclaims. "But I am not liable for any damage that may happen to any of your or your property."  
  
Hitting the slopes, Nini learns, actually means trying to maneuver through a vast expanse of white. Walking on skis proves to be a bit more complicated than it seems, much less actually skiing. Ricky watches as the struggles and she pouts. "Why is this so difficult?"  
  
"Here, let me help." He moves beside her, turning both his feet inwards. "This is called 'pizzaing.'"  
  
He positions his feet forward so that his skis are straight. "And this is called 'french frying.' You french fry to go forward or down a hill, you pizza to slow down."  
  
Nini stares at him for a moment before he shrugs. "My mom traveled a lot, you pick things up sometimes."  
  
Nini doesn't say anything as she attempts to take his advice. Surprisingly, she gets pretty far before she realizes that she's _actually_ skiing, sort of, and then she tries to pizza and ends up falling. Ricky reaches a hand out, helping her up. This kind of skiing, falling cycle continues before finally Nini has had enough.

"Okay, that was fun but I'd like to not be covered in bruises when I get home to my moms." Nini states, getting her skis off. Ricky walks back with her to the lodge, helping her put them away.

"There's a little diner like half a mile down the road. You wanna get some pizza and french fries?" Ricky jokes, but Nini nods.

"That actually sounds like a great idea."   
  
The walk should take a maximum of ten minutes, but they walk slowly, and end up taking a detour.

"How did you sleep last night?" Nini finally asks, wondering if he felt as weird about it as she did. Of course, he doesn't know she heard him. But she doesn't know if he actually meant it. No one has ever really had feelings for her, not even E.J. She loved him as a person and she knows he felt the same way, but as far as their relationship went, she knew it wasn't what it was supposed to be.

"It felt just like when we were younger." Ricky shrugs. Of course he would say that. Ricky was so casual and unaffected, which is why Nini couldn't even believe what she had heard the night before. 

"I kind of missed it." Nini says, before she can stop herself. Ricky looks at her and the way he smiles, just smiles, and his eyes shine - okay, maybe he did mean it. But she could never admit she had heard him, and she could never admit her own feelings. She would have to make him tell her himself. Somehow.

"Me too. We used to be so close." Ricky muses. They continue reminiscing before Nini realizes they've been walking for almost twenty minutes.

"Where are we?" Nini asks.  
  
"I found this last night." With perfect timing, Ricky points up to the tree above them. There's a tree house, one of the nice ones that looks like a father would build for his kid. There's even wooden rungs nailed to the tree instead of a ladder that drops down or a rope ladder.

Ricky starts up and then helps Nini up. It's a little small, but it's surprisingly warm. Or maybe it's just the heat from Ricky, which she had gotten used to last night. 

"It's like we're kids again." Nini sits and leans against the treehouse wall, letting out a nostalgic sigh.

"Maybe I'll have the guts to do what I couldn't do when I was a kid." Ricky says, following her lead. He doesn't look at her, but Nini can feel her heart racing. _He's doing it now?  
  
"_Nini..." The way he says her name, he sounds scared. Nini wants to take his face in her hands, tell him everything is fine, they're fine, they're better than fine, and kiss him until he believes every word she says. But she's scared, too. So she waits, and Ricky continues. "Do you ever feel like you have to do something? Like if you don't do it, you'll regret it for the rest of your life?"  
  
"When I auditioned for Gabriella." Nini says with a knowing nod. "It was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life. But it was also the best thing I've ever done. Besides being friends with you."  
  
Ricky looks at her, as if he wasn't expecting either of those answers, especially not the last part. He looks down for a moment, as if contemplating life's greatest questions, then sighs. "I can't do it."  
  
"Do what?" Nini asks innocently.  
  
"I have feelings for someone." Ricky states. "But I don't know how to tell her."  
  
"Oh." Nini doesn't know what else to say. She had expected... more.   
  
"If a guy liked you, how would you want him to tell you?" He turns to her, so serious that it takes her off guard. She looks at him, really looks at him, as if this is the first time she's really seeing him.  
  
"It's just eight letters." Nini says finally, fingering a strand of her hair. "Say those eight letters."  
  
Ricky doesn't break away from her gaze, and Nini is certain he's about to say it. But then he stands up and sighs. "We should get back to the lodge before Miss Jenn files a missing person's report."  
  
Nini feels her throat tighten. She had really, really expected today to be the day. But now, she's not sure if Ricky will ever say what he's been trying to say all day, or as Nini is now finding out, his whole life. She follows him down the ladder, careful not to fall like she did with the skis. The walk back to the lodge is quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've figured out exactly where I want this to go and I'm so excited to continue writing this! Thank you all for the feedback and I hope you like this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, what happened with you and Ricky?"   
  
Upon arrival back at the lodge, Nini found herself tucked away in her room - their room - while Ricky skulked off to the kitchen. It felt dramatic, but there was clearly a lot going on with both of them, and Nini didn't know how to fix it. Well, she kind of did, but she was too scared to be the one to do it first.

Nini looks up at her two friends, Ashlyn and Gina, as they walk through the door. Ashlyn was the one who spoke, so Nini looks at her and shrugs. "Unrequited love?"  
  
"We all know that there's nothing unrequited about it." Gina mutters, taking a seat on the pullout couch, next to Nini, and Ashlyn follows suit.

"I know." Nini agrees.  
  
"Wait, you do?" Ashlyn looks surprised.

"He said something last night." Nini admits, and the girls look at her with an expression of a mix of annoyance and disbelief.

"So why don't you just tell him you feel the same way?" Gina asks, as if it's that simple. To her credit, it kind of _was_ that simple. But confessing her feelings was harder than playing the lead. If she did, that would make everything real. She would have something real, for the first time, but it could also jeopardize her frienships, not just her friendship with Ricky, but with all of their mutual friends.

"I want to, but I can't find the right time." Nini sighs.

"You gotta make the right time." Gina muses. "That's what me and E.J. did."  
  
Nini furrows her eyebrows, staring hard at Gina. "Are you for real? _E.J?"_

Nini isn't mad, and she's not even that surprised - they had a lot in common. But the fact that they were possibly keeping a relationship a secret? These two were like the celebrities on TMZ who intentionally call the paparazzi to take pictures of them. It definitely wasn't like them to do something like keep a relationship a secret.

"We wanted something that was just ours." Gina admits, blushing slightly. "The musical is everyone's, our friendships are mutual, but our relationship is... ours."  
  
The way Gina says 'ours,' the way she smiles, Nini knows she has to tell Ricky. She's missing out on so much. She has already missed out on so much.

"Maybe we can help you." Ashlyn says gently, and Nini nods.   
  
"Yeah, maybe you can."  
  
Later that night, they're all gathered in the lobby. Music is playing and everyone is singing along, and for once, Nini forgets about her feelings. She's not talking or hanging out with Ricky as much as she had wanted to, but this trip was also about group bonding. 

"Nini, why don't we go up there?" Gina says, gesturing to the make-shift 'stage' in front of the couch. It was really just a carpet with an amp and a microphone. Big Red was playing karaoke versions of whatever song people requested.

"And sing what?" Nini quirks an eyebrow, curious as to what Gina is up to.

"I know we kind of had a little tension in the beginning, but I'm really glad we're friends now. I've never had many of those." Gina says, extending a hand. Nini takes it, and the opening notes to _For Good_ from Wicked float out of the speakers.

Nini smiles as Gina begins the song with Elphaba's part. Nini must admit, their voices sound great together. It really makes her want to do more duets with Gina. She'll have to suggest some musicals that have female duets to Miss Jenn.

As the song ends, Ricky takes the mic from Nini, finally making an appearance. Gina sets her mic down and sits beside Nini on the couch.

"I wanna sing a song." Ricky starts. "But I'm doing it on guitar."  
  
Gina and Nini look at each other with impressed faces; Nini knew Ricky took up guitar lessons and she had heard him strum out a few tunes, but nothing longer than like, a minute. Nini watches intently as Ricky sets up a chair and tunes up his guitar.

Nini can't tell what song it is at first. In fact, she wouldn't have been able to unless Ricky started singing. 

_You know me the best, you know my worst, seen me hurt, but you don't judge. That right there is the scariest feeling._

Nini feels her throat tighten and tears come to her eyes. It's not the song, necessarily, but what it means to her. It's just eight letters, she had said. Say those eight letters.

_If all it is is eight letters, why is it so hard to say?  
  
_ Ricky doesn't take his eyes off the ground ahead of him the entire time. Everyone's gathered around, and Nini can feel eyes on her, but somehow it feels like she's the only one there, watching her best friend sing a song that is clearly meant for her.

Ricky sings the final words but he doesn't move, even as everyone applauds. He finally looks up, locking eyes with Nini, and there's a still silence in the room. It's like no one is breathing, frozen in time, unable to move. Nini can't find the ability, either. 

Ricky stands up and clears his throat. "Well, that was fun."  
  
"You can't just do that." Nini stands up, slightly irritated by this turn of events. This time, she's hyper-aware of everyone looking at her, but she couldn't care less. 

"Do what?" Ricky says, taken aback slightly.  
  
"You can't just come here and sing a song about me in front of everyone and then act like it was just a song." Nini says, moving closer to him. She wishes everyone would leave, but no one is going to want to miss this confrontation. Nini couldn't wait. though. It had to happen now. She was losing her mind.

"It wasn't about you-" Ricky starts, but Nini grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him close. Her lips meet his and she can feel her head spinning. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had fainted, except for the the fact that Ricky was wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

When they pull apart, there's a moment where no one is sure of what to do. Someone claps, and then someone else, until everyone is clapping and saying things like "Finally!" or "Get it Ricky!" Nini isn't sure what to do next, but she knows she has to get out of there, so before she can even realize what's happening, she feels her feet pounding each step of the stairs as someone follows after her.   
  
And if it's not Ricky, Nini isn't sure she even cares about either of their feelings anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Ricky singing his cover, if anyone is curious:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qbm6GQGZKDk  
> Also a big thank you to everyone who is reading this, the feedback has been amazing and I've loved writing this! I've been trying to update regularly, but I have a busy schedule with college so it may take a while for the next chapter, which is why I'm updating it a little bit sooner than I expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Nini stops in the middle of the room as a voice calls behind her, " _You_ can't do _that,_ either."  
  
"Do what, Ricky?" She inquires, turning towards the voice. It was him, just as she had hoped, yet somehow she wished she was alone, just for a moment.

"Do this big confrontation and then just storm out dramatically. This isn't the musical." Ricky approaches her hesitantly, as if she's fragile and if he gets too close, she'll break or fall apart. Or maybe he's the one that will break.

Nini looks at him incredulously. "Yet instead of just telling me how you felt, you had to do it through song? In front of _everyone?"  
  
"_So I started this." Ricky lifts his hands in defense and sighs. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Nini's voice falters. She can't suppress the smile that comes to her lips, thinking about just moments before. "What girl doesn't want to be serenaded by her crush?"  
  
At her words, Ricky furrows his brows, looking away. She steps forward, looking up at him. She had watched him so many times before, but now she was seeing him in a new light.

Before, he was her best friend. The person who put a bandaid on her knee when she fell at recess in first grade. The person who got into a fight in third grade because some kid wouldn't stop pulling her hair. The person who went dress shopping with her for her first dance in seventh grade and listened to all her boy problems, because even though most guys wouldn't be caught dead dress shopping, that's just who Ricky was. 

Now, he could be something more, which was frightening but also exhilarating. He could be the person whose pieces fit her like the perfect puzzle. He could be the person she goes to prom with and matches his tie to her dress. He could be _it_ for her.

"Ricky, can we just admit how we feel and skip to the good part?" Nini's voice is soft, and he gives her a small smile.

"What exactly do you mean by good parts?" Ricky asks, raising a challenging eyebrow. Except she doesn't have to answer, because in an instant his lips are on hers again. It feels so natural, yet Nini's heart beats loud in her ears.Ricky pulls away with a smirk. "I assume you meant something like that."  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Nini agrees, getting on her tiptoes to give him one last pack. "Maybe we should go downstairs and continue this conversation later?"  
  
Ricky nods and follows her. Downstairs, everyone is doing their own thing; they eye Ricky and Nini, but no one says anything or approaches them, which Nini is grateful for. She had had enough of confrontations and conversations to last at least another week, although with all the drama that goes on at East High, she's sure there will be something else before a week is up.

"So uh, what do you wanna do?" Ricky asks, settling in on the couch.

Nini sits beside him, unsure of how comfortable to get. What she really wants is to make up for lost time, but she definitely can't do that right now. Instead, she shrugs and says, "You're always the man with a plan."  
  
Ricky lets out a laugh. "Since when?"  
  
"I mean, you did want to go to that diner. And then we ended up in the treehouse." Nini observes.

Ricky looks at her with a look of agreeable annoyance, before conceding. "You're right. So let's go to the diner then."  
  
This time, they actually make it there. Ricky orders a burger and fries with a milkshake, which was not at all as cliche as it sounded. Okay, yes it was, but Ricky was the epitome of cliches when it came to being a hopeless romantic. Nini, on the other hand, ordered pancakes and orange juice.  
  
"Nini." Ricky says ,once the waitress is gone. "It's like, 8 at night."  
  
"Never too late for pancakes." Nini says with a wave over her fork.

"If you say so." Ricky mutters, picking up their menus and putting them back in the little holder.

Nini couldn't help but observe how this felt so normal, but also like a different world. The lights of the diner were dim and an old 80's song that Nini kind of recognized but didn't know the name of was playing in the background, as a lone waitress wandered from customer to customer - not that there were many customers. 

Once the food is brought out, there's a silence between the two of them, but for once it isn't awkward. There's no tension, no expectations, just two friends who might be more than friends, enjoying each other's company.

It's almost 9 before they finish, and they make their way back to the lodge. In the room, there's a note on the bed in Big Red's scribble handwriting. 

_Sleeping in Ashlyn's room tonight. Don't have too much fun tonight. Big Red_

Nini looks at Ricky, who shrugs. He get into his side and she crawls onto her side, wondering what the night will entail. See, with Big Red here, there was no pressure. Now, they would be forced to have

the conversation they were both putting off. Other stuff could happen too, and Nini isn't sure if she's ready for that. Kissing was one thing, but being intimate _in a bed together_ was something she was waiting for until at least like, 6 months into a relationship. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Ricky asks, interrupting her thoughts. She doesn't even respond before he's opening the netflix app on their smart TV, so she nods. He flips through the movies, settling on some superhero movie she's probably seen with him before but never paid any attention to.

Nini snuggles onto his chest, relaxing into the security of his arms. Even though it was a little awkward, she had dreamed of this moment, where being close to Ricky meant more than just two friends cuddling.   
  
They're still the entire time, except for the occasional movement when Nini feels her hand going numb or Ricky brushes his hand against her arm. Once the movie is over, Ricky shuts off the power to the TV.

"So maybe we should talk now." Nini starts, sitting up in the bed.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say that." Ricky says, as if she's completely predictable. Which, she was, most of the time.

"I just don't want either of us to think something and be wrong." She says, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. This was a conversation of serious matter. "I like you."  
  
"I like you too." Ricky says in a slightly confused tone.  
  
"I know." Nini bites her lip. "But what does it mean?"  
  
Ricky reaches for her hands, pulling them away from her. He holds them gently, looking into her eyes. "Whatever you want it to mean."  
  
Nini nods, pauses.

"Can I just kiss you?" Nini asks, sound unsure.  
  
Ricky nods.

Nini pushes away the blankets, moving and positioning her legs on either side of Ricky in a straddling position. She guides his hands to her waist, cupping his cheeks, then kisses him. Softly at first, but then she feels a sensation in her stomach that pushes her to deepen the kiss. It's kind of like you see in movies, except probably not as graceful. 

Ricky pulls her closer, rolling on top of her, and Nini gasps. Ricky smirks, kissing her neck gently, then biting.

"I've wanted you for so long." He breaths against her.

Nini runs a hand through his hair, stopping at the base of his neck.  
  
"I wish we would have known sooner." Nini agrees.

"We know now." 

"Then lets not waste time." Nini looks up at him, admiring the way he looks right now. His shirt is loose, so his chest is peeking out of it, tan and firm. She traces a finger over his collar bone, wanting so badly to give in to teenage desire. "Be mine."  
  
"I've always been yours." It sounds corny, but the way Ricky blushes makes Nini melt. "So I guess now you're mine."  
  
"Well, I guess when you look at it that way, I've always been yours too." Nini says affectionately. "Now it's just official."  
  
Ricky lays next to Nini, pulling her closer. She knew Ricky wanted more, too, but just as well as she knew him, he knew her too. Now wasn't the right time to take it further, even just one step. But when it was time, Nini knew it would be worth the wait. She curls up, pulling her pillow closer, and closes her eyes, although she doesn't sleep immediately.

Instead, she slowly fades into slumber while listening to Ricky breath, and the last thought that she can remember is the word _finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good place to end this, although I'm not sure if this endeavor is over. I'll mark it as finished if I decide that this is where I want it to end. If not, expect another chapter in the next week. Thank you all for the support, I've never loved writing anything as much as I've loved writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should turn this into a multi-chaptered fic, write one more chapter to finish it, or keep it at this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
